The Lost Fruits
by Hobnob
Summary: After returning home from Isle Delfino, Mario has a problem at hand. All of the islands fruit has strangely vanished. Without fruit, the Yoshi's will starve. So Mario and friends try to find out where the fruit has gone.
1. Chapter 1

As much as I would love to own all these characters, I unfortunately don't. All characters are owned by the almighty Nintendo. This is my very first fanfic, so please take that into account if you decide to review it. Happy reading!  
  
This story takes place after Mario had defeated Bowser in Isle Delfino. The shine sprites had returned, and everybody was partying. There was fun and games left right and center. This is the last day of their vacation. Mario had challenged Il Piantissimo to a final race, just before they return home. We join Mario half way through the race.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Mario was running as fast as he could through Bianco Hills, but it wasn't fast enough. He started to slow down. Puffing and panting, he still kept running as fast as his legs would let him. As Mario looked behind himself, he noticed he was getting caught up. He took a last few steps forward before falling to the ground. He was exhausted, he couldn't even lift his head up to see if he had been caught up.  
  
"Come on Mario, I thought you could do better than that" shouted Il Piantissimo who was chasing him.  
  
Mario mumbled something in return. Suddenly, Il Piantissimo grabbed Mario by the arm. He lifted Mario up onto his feet with all his strength, but Mario soon fell to the ground again.  
  
"Looks like I win for a change" he cheered.  
  
Peach and Luigi, who was watching the race, lifted Mario up from the ground and sat him on Yoshi.  
  
"Yuk" Yoshi said as Il Piantissimo was collecting a trophy for winning the race against Mario.  
  
"Mario smell like sweat bands"  
  
"You would as well, if you had to race against that guy" Mario muttered.  
  
Mario looked up at Il Piantissimo collecting his trophy. All the natives were cheering for him. He held his trophy high as he approached Mario.  
  
"I can't believe I beat you"  
  
"I let you win" Mario said as sweat started to drip down his face.  
  
"Yeah it looks like it" laughed Il Piantissimo.  
  
Il Piantissimo shook Mario's hand and walked of with the trophy. Peach approached Mario, and she wasn't looking too happy.  
  
"Why did you have to lose, I have now lost a 50 coin bet to that pink Yoshi over there" she said pointing to the pink Yoshi who was jumping for joy.  
  
"Sorry Princess, I don't know what was wrong with me today" Mario said sadly.  
  
"Now I can't afford that lovely pink dress I saw in that shop yesterday".  
  
"Why do you want another pink dress? What is different about the one in the shop to the one you are wearing now" Mario asked politely.  
  
Peach looked at Mario as if he had asked the silliest question in the world.  
  
"It doesn't matter" said Peach as she was checking the time.  
  
"Why are you checking the time?" asked Mario.  
  
"We have to leave Isle Delfino in a couple of minutes remember. The vacation is nearly over, and we have to be at the plane soon."  
  
Mario quickly jumped to his feet, and ran back to the hotel. He got inside the hotel and ran upstairs to his room. His room was a mess, it looked like a cleaners worst nightmare. He quickly slammed the door shut and started to pack his spare dungarees and caps. Peach knew what he was doing, he always packs his suitcase in the last minute. Mario was starting to panic, he didn't want to keep everybody waiting like he did last year. He quickly shoved everything into his suitcase as fast as he could, but in wouldn't shut. So he jumped onto the suitcase and butt stomped it.  
  
"Aah, that's done the trick" Mario said as he grabbed his suitcase and ran down the stairs and out of the hotel towards the plane.  
  
"Hey Mario, you haven't paid yet" shouted the hotel manager. Mario ran to the manager and asked how much he owed.  
  
"Well it's 20 coins per night, so that bit adds up to 140 coins". "Then its 200 coins for the food you ordered during the night, and it's also."  
  
"Oh here take it all" Mario said in a rush as he grabbed all the coins from his pockets and gave it to the manager.  
  
After Mario paid twice as much as he needed to, he started to run back to the plane. Eventually he got on the plane and strapped his seatbelt on.  
  
"You made it just in time" Peach said as she was waving out of the window to everybody.  
  
The planes star powered engine started, and it gracefully flew to the sky.  
  
"Well that was a great vacation don't you think" Peach said as she switched on the mushroom radio station.  
  
"Can Yoshi go again next year" Yoshi said excitingly.  
  
"Of course you can Yoshi, I don't see why not" said Peach giving a smile to Yoshi.  
  
A few hours later, and everybody was quiet. Peach was reading her monthly pink dress magazine, Yoshi was playing Super Mario Advance 3, and Mario was just relaxing in his chair looking around at everybody.  
  
"Oh no" Mario shouted as he quickly stood up".  
  
"What matter Mario" Yoshi said looking worried.  
  
"We have forgotten Luigi" Mario said as he was pointing to Luigi's empty chair.  
  
"Calm down Mario" Peach said reassuringly. "I have given him permission to stay another week He deserves it after rescuing you from that horrible mansion".  
  
Mario's skin shivered when he heard the word mansion.  
  
"Yeah, I guess he deserves it" Mario said proudly. "I just worry about him being on his own, that's all".  
  
"Looks like we have got something to worry about" Peach said looking out of the window as they started to land back home.  
  
Peach, Yoshi and Mario slowly climbed out of the plane and looked around them, and it was not a pretty site.  
  
~  
  
There you go. I hope it was ok. Please review it because I would like to know your honest opinions. If enough people like it I will carry on with the story. Thank you for reading. 


	2. Chapter 2

It's time for the second chapter now I think. Nintendo own every single character in this fanfic. Just a reminder of what happened in the previous chapter incase you forgot. After Mario had defeated Bowser in Isle Delfino, they all had a party. Luigi had joined them as well. After a few days it was time to fly back to their peaceful home. Luigi has been given permission by Peach to stay at Isle Delfino a bit longer. After the plane landed at the runway, Mario, Peach, and Yoshi climbed out, but they were in for a nasty surprise.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Instead of being greeted by loads of friends, all they noticed was a blue and a pink Yoshi lying still on the grass.  
  
"What's happened to Yoshi's friends?" Yoshi said as he began to approach the blue and pink Yoshi.  
  
Peach walked up to them expecting the worse. She knelt down on the grass to see if they were alright. Yoshi tried to run up to them to see if they were alive, but Mario held Yoshi back.  
  
"I think its best we stay here Yoshi, and let the princess take a look at them" Mario said as he held Yoshi's hand tightly.  
  
Yoshi had a tear in his eye fearing the worst.  
  
"They will be better once the princess has looked at them" Mario said reassuringly. But even Mario knew that this wasn't looking too good.  
  
After a few seconds, Peach called Mario and Yoshi over. They both ran to Peach and the two Yoshi's.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with them" Peach said worryingly. "There doesn't seem to be any physical injury to either of them, but at least they are breathing".  
  
Mario tried talking to them, but there wasn't any response. Yoshi gave both of them a little lick of both of their faces. All of a sudden the blue Yoshi slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"What happened, what's a matter?" Peach asked quickly  
  
The blue Yoshi couldn't manage to speak. All it managed to do was quietly weep. Yoshi then started to cry and gave the blue Yoshi a hug.  
  
"You've got to tell us what's wrong" Mario said as he got closer.  
  
But the blue Yoshi still couldn't respond. All it managed to do was open his mouth.  
  
"Maybe he wants some food" Mario said as he walked around looking for food.  
  
Mario jumped over hills and went down a few pipes, but he couldn't find any food nearby. After a few minutes Mario returned to Peach and Yoshi.  
  
"I can't find any food anywhere" Mario said looking confused.  
  
"That's strange" Peach said as she was deciding what to do next.  
  
"We need to think of something fast" said Mario whilst scratching his head.  
  
"Looks like we will have to take them to the mushroom hospital" Peach said as she pointed towards a forest.  
  
"Why Peach pointing to scary forest?" Yoshi asked looking even more worried than before.  
  
"Because the mushroom hospital is at the other side of that forest. We will have to go through the forest with the blue and pink Yoshi" Peach replied.  
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Mario asked. "It's going to be difficult carrying the two Yoshi's through the forest, and also that forest is full of Bowser's minions."  
  
"Do you have any better idea's" Peach quickly replied." We don't have a choice, we have to find out what is wrong with these Yoshi's"  
  
Yoshi carried the blue Yoshi on his back, whilst Mario and Peach carried the pink Yoshi. They all entered the forest together. It was extremely hot in the forest. The sunlight was beaming down on them. It became increasingly difficult to breathe because of the extreme heat. The air felt thick and horrible. But Yoshi, Peach and Mario still carried on walking through the forest.  
  
"There haven't been any bad guys yet" Mario said as the sweat dripped of his face.  
  
But as soon as he said that, a crowd of Shyguys jumped out in front of them.  
  
"Me and my big mouth" Mario said as he shook his head. "Princess, you and Yoshi take care of the blue and pink Yoshi. And I'll take care of these little pests.  
  
As Mario said that, the Shyguys took out their spears, and began to charge towards Mario. Luckily, Mario was able to jump out of the way. He then jumped into the air and held onto a vine that was dangling from a tree. He was then about to let go of the vine and land on the Shyguys, but one of the Shyguys threw a spear at the vine which cut the vine in half. Mario then fell to the ground. He landed flat on his face and he was stunned for a little while. As Mario opened his eyes, he noticed a Shyguy was about to jump on him. As the Shyguy leapt into the air, Mario rolled out of the way. The Shyguy missed Mario and hit the ground. Mario stood up and grabbed the Shyguy, and held him high. Mario then threw him at the other Shyguys. The Shyguys ended up in a pile on the floor.  
  
"This is my opportunity to jump on them all together and defeat them" Mario said out loud.  
  
Mario took a run up and leapt into the air. He was about to land on them, but instead, Yoshi decided to wrap his tongue around them all and eat them. Mario then hit the ground yet again.  
  
"Mmmmm, not bad, they could do with a little salt" Yoshi said as he swallowed the Shyguys.  
  
"Ouch, thanks a lot Yoshi" Mario said as he stumbled onto his feet.  
  
"Why Mario on ground, did nasty Shyguys give Mario trouble?" Yoshi asked as he felt the last Shyguy hit the bottom of his bottomless stomach.  
  
"I was about to land on them, but then you eat them up and I landed flat on the ground" Mario replied.  
  
Yoshi let out a little giggle.  
  
"I'm glad you think it's funny" Mario said as he rubbed the dirt off his face. "Well at least we are safe now"  
  
"Mario, come quick" Peach yelled.  
  
Mario and Yoshi quickly ran back to Peach to see what the problem was.  
  
"A group of little monkeys grabbed the pink Yoshi and took him to that tree" Peach said as she pointed towards one of the tallest trees in the forest.  
  
Mario hopped on Yoshi, as they ran towards the tree.  
  
"How are we going to get all the way up there?" Mario asked as he looked up.  
  
"Yoshi give Mario boost up tree" Yoshi said as he knelt down ready to jump as high as he possibly could.  
  
Yoshi leapt into the air and gave Mario a boost. The boost was successful, and Mario grabbed onto some vines and started to climb up the tree. Yoshi landed safely back on his feet.  
  
"Be careful Mario" Yoshi and Peach yelled from the ground.  
  
Mario slowly but surely managed to climb to the top of the tree where the monkeys were holding the pink Yoshi. Mario slowly began to creep up to the monkeys. He didn't want to get too close to them incase they threw the pink Yoshi down the tree. He thought he would try talking to them.  
  
"Hey guys, err, do you fancy giving me the pink Yoshi back?" Mario asked as he was hanging on to the tree.  
  
The monkeys looked at each other and shook their heads.  
  
"Well, do you fancy a trade then? The princess has got some lovely juicy melons you can have if you let us have that Yoshi back" Mario asked.  
  
The monkeys looked and talked to each other. Mario wondered what they were saying. After a few second the monkeys stopped talking, and nodded their heads.  
  
"Is that a yes then?" Mario asked with a smile on his face.  
  
But the smile soon disappeared from Mario's face when the monkeys threw the pink Yoshi down. Mario gasped as he watched the pink Yoshi fall off the tree. Peach and Yoshi could see what had happened from the ground.  
  
"I can't look" Peach and Yoshi said as they hid their face with their hands.  
  
Mario couldn't do anything to save the pink Yoshi, because he was stuck up the tree. All he could do was watch, as the poor Yoshi started to fall to his doom.  
  
~  
  
I wonder what's going to happen next. Well I know, but do you? Will the pink Yoshi be saved? Will they ever make it out of the forest? Find out in the next chapter. Reviews are always appreciated. Thanks for reading =) 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm going to tell you a little secret that will surprise you. Did you know that I don't own any of these characters? Shocking isn't it. But there's more. Did you also know that the characters are owned by some company named Nintendo? I've never heard of them =)  
  
We join Mario and friends in the middle of a little trouble. After Mario, Peach and Yoshi got off the plane, they noticed a blue and a pink Yoshi lying still on the floor. Luckily they were still alive, but something was wrong with them. They were very weak, and neither of them could speak. Peach decided the only way to help them was to take them to the mushroom hospital. Unfortunately, the only way they could get to the mushroom hospital, is to go through a creepy forest. They carried the blue and pink Yoshi through the forest. However, during a fight with some Shyguys, a group of monkeys grabbed the pink Yoshi and took him to the top of one of the tallest trees. Mario climbed to the top of the tree and tried to get the pink Yoshi back. But the monkeys decided to drop the pink Yoshi to his doom. Peach and Yoshi closed their eyes, as they couldn't bare to watch the pink Yoshi fall. Mario was stuck at the top of the tree, and he couldn't do a thing to save the pink Yoshi.  
  
So here goes the third chapter. Enjoy =)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Peach and Yoshi still wasn't watching. However, Mario couldn't help but stare in shock as the pink Yoshi was falling. As the pink Yoshi was about to hit the ground, Mario turned away. He then heard a loud rustle. Mario knew it was the sound of the pink Yoshi hitting the grass. His body froze, he daren't look down at the site of a dead Yoshi. The forest went silent.  
  
"Mario, look" Peach called as she looked up towards the terrified plumber.  
  
"I can't look down" yelled Mario from the top of the tree.  
  
"Don't worry, the Pink Yoshi hasn't hit the ground yet" Peach yelled up towards Mario.  
  
As soon as Peach said that, Yoshi opened his eyes and looked at the princess in amazement.  
  
"Where is pink Yoshi Princess?" Yoshi asked as he looked around.  
  
Peach pointed towards the tree again. The pink Yoshi had landed in some tangled up vines from the tree.  
  
"Quick Mario, go and get the pink Yoshi out of the vines" Peach shouted.  
  
"I can't see him" Mario replied looking down.  
  
Peach guided Mario halfway down the tree, until he got the tangled up Yoshi. Unfortunately, Mario couldn't untangle him.  
  
"I can't get him out of these vines" Mario said as he hanged from the edge of the tree.  
  
"We can't just leave him" Peach replied.  
  
"Don't worry Princess, I have a plan" Mario said as he slid down to the bottom of the tree.  
  
"What Mario doing?" Yoshi asked as he was still looking up at the tree.  
  
"Don't worry Yoshi, I know what I'm doing. I need you and the princess to gather as many leaves as you can, and then pile them together under the pink Yoshi."  
  
"Mario help Yoshi and Princess gather leaves too?" Yoshi asked as he was wondering what was going through Mario's mind.  
  
"I've got to go and fetch something, I'll be back in a minute" Mario said as he ran of.  
  
"Why Mario run away?" Yoshi asked as he turned to look at Peach.  
  
"I'm sure he knows what he is doing. Now come on, lets do what he says, and gather some leaves" Peach replied as she grabbed some leaves of a tree.  
  
Yoshi and Peach started to grab hundreds of leaves from the trees around them, and gathered them under the pink Yoshi. After a few seconds, Yoshi's stomach started to rumble. He looked around for a piece of healthy fruit to eat, but there wasn't one in sight.  
  
"Can princess see any fruit for Yoshi to eat, because Yoshi's belly hungry?" Yoshi asked as his stomach let out another rumble.  
  
"Can't you think of anything else apart from food" Peach quickly shouted back at him. "We need to do what Mario says and not think about your stomach"  
  
Yoshi hated being told of. He kept quiet and carried on gathering leaves. After couple of minutes, Mario came running back.  
  
"Great job you two" Mario said as he stopped and looked up at the pink Yoshi.  
  
"Are you going to tell us what your plan is?" Peach asked as she blew the muck of her hands.  
  
"We are going to use those leaves as a crash mat when the pink Yoshi falls" Mario said looking proud of himself.  
  
"But he's not going to fall. He's trapped in those long vines remember." Peach replied expecting the proud look on Mario's face to drop.  
  
"I'm going to cut them all so the pink Yoshi will fall safely into the leaves" Mario said as he started to walk towards the tree where the pink Yoshi was stuck.  
  
"You haven't got time to cut every single vine with your bare hands. Also, some of those vines have little spikes on them. You're going to get hurt." Peach replied as Mario began to climb up the tree.  
  
"That's what I thought" Mario replied. "But I can use this to cut the vines safely and quickly".  
  
Mario pulled out a spear and showed it to Peach and Yoshi.  
  
"I didn't know you always carried a spear with you" Peach said as she began to smile.  
  
"I don't" Mario replied. "One of those Shyguy's that I fought earlier dropped one. So I ran of to go and get it" Mario replied as he kept climbing the tree.  
  
"Isn't he wonderful" Peach said to Yoshi as they were watching him climb the tree. "He's so smart, brave and handsome"  
  
Yoshi didn't respond because he was still sulking when Peach told him of earlier.  
  
"Be careful Mario" Peach called up to him.  
  
Mario had reached the pink Yoshi and the vines. He got out his spear and started to cut the vines. Slowly but surely, the pink Yoshi started to become loose. Mario gave one final swoop of his spear, which cut the vines needed to release the pink Yoshi. The pink Yoshi started to fall down towards the leaves. Luckily the fall wasn't that long, so he wouldn't get hurt too much. He landed safely inside the bundle of leaves. Peach and Yoshi gave a huge sigh of relief. Mario slid down the tree for a final time, and was greeted with a huge kiss by Peach.  
  
"I'm glad that's over with" Mario said as he walked towards Yoshi. "What's a matter Yoshi, we rescued the pink Yoshi, you should be glad".  
  
"Princess yell at Yoshi" Yoshi said in a grump. At that moment, Peach walked up to Yoshi and apologized for her behavior earlier.  
  
"I was stressed, I hope you forgive me" Peach said as she looked at Yoshi with her puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Yoshi forgive" Yoshi replied as he gave Peach a hug.  
  
After that, they started to carry on through the forest with the pink and blue Yoshi. They met a few Goomba's in the forest, but they didn't cause much trouble. After an hour long walk, they finally made it out of the forest. They could hardly walk because they were so tired.  
  
"The mushroom hospital should be past those floating blocks" Peach said as she wiped the dirt of her crown.  
  
They all walked past the blocks and finally saw the mushroom hospital. It was extremely busy. There were hundreds of mushroom people running around in a panic. The staff at the hospital was all over the place. It looked like a complete riot. One of the mushroom people working at the hospital spotted Mario, and ran towards him.  
  
"You've got to help us" cried the little mushroom.  
  
"What's happened, why are there so many mushroom people here?" Peach asked as she couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
"I'll explain on the way, follow me" said the little mushroom as he began to guide them to the hospital.  
  
"But there is something dreadfully wrong with a pink and a blue Yoshi that we have here" Mario said to the little mushroom.  
  
"We will have to put them in the room with the others" the little mushroom replied.  
  
"Others?" Mario, Peach and Yoshi said together as they gasped in shock.  
  
"You will see what I mean when you get inside the hospital, quick, there's no time to lose" said the little mushroom as they all ran through the crowds towards the hospital entrance.  
  
As they got closer to the entrance, Mario stood still for a moment to take in what was happening around him. He looked to the left, and all he saw was mushroom people in tears. He looked to the right, and all he saw was mushroom people in tears. Seeing everybody crying nearly made him cry himself. Half of him didn't want to go inside the hospital, because of the fear that he would find. But he couldn't help but carry on through the crowds, following the little mushroom to the entrance. A few seconds later, they arrived at the entrance. Peach, Mario and Yoshi all looked at each other, before slowly carrying the pink and blue Yoshi inside.  
  
~  
  
There you go, my third chapter, done and dusted. I hope you didn't fall asleep half way through. I think my very first fanfic is doing okay. But what do you think? Feel free to review. I hope you enjoyed it =) 


	4. Chapter 4

I'll get this bit over and done with quickly. Nintendo own all the characters in this fanfic. There done, now with the important stuff.  
  
Mario managed to save the pink Yoshi who got threw off a tree by some crafty monkeys. They all managed to get through the forest and made their way to the mushroom hospital. But something was wrong. The hospital was surrounded by loads of mushroom people looking worried and running around in panic. One of the mushroom people working at the mushroom hospital spotted Mario and the gang, and guided them to the entrance of the hospital. Yoshi, Mario, Peach and the blue and pink Yoshi all entered the mushroom hospital together.  
  
Sorry it took so long to get the 4th chapter started. I'm a little rusty at this story making business, but hopefully you won't notice. Enjoy =)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Mario shut the hospital door behind him. It was surprisingly quiet inside the hospital. It made a change from the yelling and crying mushroom people outside.  
  
"Follow me" said the little mushroom doctor as he guided Mario and the gang through the hospital corridors.  
  
The hospital seemed just like any ordinary hospital. Mario looked around and saw a few patients with everyday problems. He saw a poor friendly pink bob-omb without a fuse, and a few mushroom people with some cuts and bruises. Mario wondered what all the fuss was about. They all started to walk down a very long dark corridor. The corridor was silent and creepy. At the very end of the corridor was a large wooden door. The more they all worked through this corridor and became closer to the door, the more they all heard these weird noises.  
  
"What's that strange noise?" Peach asked the mushroom doctor  
  
"You will see once we get inside that door up ahead" The mushroom doctor replied.  
  
The closer they got to the door, the louder these noises became. Nobody knew exactly what the noises were. It sounded like something in pain. Yoshi became frightened, and held Mario's hand. They finally reached the door. As the mushroom doctor opened the door, Yoshi's grip to Mario's hand became tighter. They all walked into the room and were shocked at what they saw.  
  
"I can't believe what I'm seeing" Peach said in horror.  
  
The room was full of Yoshi's from all over the area. Most of them were silent and weren't moving, some were moaning in pain, and others were just staring into space.  
  
"We have another pink and blue Yoshi" the mushroom doctor shouted.  
  
Soon, some other mushroom medics took the blue and pink Yoshi from Mario, and put them with the rest.  
  
"Will somebody tell me what is going on?" Peach demanded. "What is wrong with all these Yoshi's?"  
  
The mushroom doctor turned to look at Peach, and started to explain what was wrong.  
  
"Well it all started just after you went on holiday to Isle Delfino" the doctor explained. "A few Yoshi's came to the hospital complaining that they were hungry. I told them just to go out and find some fruit to eat, but they said that they had searched everywhere for some, but couldn't find any. So I decided to go out myself, and find some fruit. But they were right, there wasn't any fruit to be found. As more days went on, more and more hungry Yoshi's came to the hospital asking for food. And now because they are so hungry, they have become very weak. Some can't even stand up, as you can see around you."  
  
"That's terrible" Peach said as she started to wipe a tear from her eye.  
  
"Well why not feed them Goomba's, there's always plenty of them around?" Mario replied.  
  
"I'm afraid a Yoshi needs to eat fruit to survive. They contain vital vitamins that a Yoshi's stomach needs to stay healthy and strong." the doctor said sadly.  
  
More and more Yoshi's were being carried into the room by mushroom people as they were speaking.  
  
"I'm going to have to leave you now" the doctor said. "We are very short staffed, and I need to look after these Yoshi's until the problem is sorted out."  
  
"We need to sort this problem out quickly" Peach said as she turned to Mario. "I'll stay here and help the doctors, I need you and Yoshi to find out what's happened to all the fruit."  
  
"Me and Yoshi will get right on it." Mario said as he turned to look at Yoshi. But Yoshi wasn't there.  
  
"Huh, were did he go?" Mario muttered to himself.  
  
Mario hadn't got time to find him, so he opened the wooden doors, and left the room.  
  
As Mario was about to walk back down the long corridor, he heard someone sniffling. He looked to his right, and he saw Yoshi crying in a corner. Mario had never seen Yoshi so upset in all his life.  
  
"Try not to cry Yoshi, you and I are going to find some fruit for those poor Yoshi's back there" Mario said as he put his arm around him.  
  
"Yoshi can't help, Yoshi won't be able to find fruit" Yoshi said as he continued to sob.  
  
"Sure you will" Mario replied. "Your nose is the best for sniffing out food"  
  
"You think so?" Yoshi said as he started to calm down.  
  
"Of course, I don't know what I would do without you"  
  
Mario wiped away Yoshi's tears and they started to make their way out of the hospital. As they were about to leave the hospital, more and more starving Yoshi's were coming into the hospital. Some were being carried, others were stumbling in.  
  
"They'll be alright" Mario said as he tried to reassure Yoshi.  
  
But even he knew that things may not be alright if they didn't find some fruit, and fast. Yoshi and Mario walked out of the hospital into the crowds. Mushroom people were begging Mario to do something about it. All he could say that he would try his best. Mario and Yoshi kept walking on past the crowds, until they became a distance. All was quiet, and Mario and Yoshi looked at each other in the eyes. It finally sunk into their heads that the Yoshi's would soon become extinct, if they didn't help them.  
  
"Where do Yoshi and Mario start?" Yoshi asked.  
  
"To be honest, I haven't got a clue" Mario said with a sigh, as they slowly walked on together.  
  
~  
  
I can't believe I have finally finished my 4th Chapter. I hope it didn't disappoint. As always, reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading =) 


	5. Chapter 5

Here I am again, with yet another chapter ready and waiting for you. Nintendo own all the characters in this fanfic. But if Nintendo don't want to use them anymore, I'll be more than happy to take them off their hands. Here's a quick reminder, of what happened in the previous chapter.  
  
Mario and the gang finally got the blue and pink Yoshi safely into the mushroom hospital. But they weren't the only two Yoshi's in their. Unfortunately, there were hundreds more of them. A mushroom doctor explained that all the Yoshi's were starving because they can't find anymore fruit to eat. Peach stayed at the hospital to help, whilst our heroes Mario and Yoshi, set off to find some fruit, and find out why they have all disappeared.  
  
So then, here goes. Enjoy =)  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Can you smell any fruit Yoshi? Mario asked as they were walking through the kingdom.  
  
"Yoshi no smell fruit, where Mario and Yoshi going?  
  
"I don't know, I'm just hoping a clue will pop up somewhere"  
  
They both searched for fruit and clues for hours. But they found absolutely nothing. The only place they haven't searched was Bowser's castle.  
  
"We should have searched Koopa's castle first" Mario said as he pulled his sleeves up ready to go and fight the evil king.  
  
"How we know it Koopa?" Yoshi asked.  
  
"It's got to be him, because Wario and Waluigi are busy practicing tennis for my next game, so it can't be them. The only person left is Koopa. So come on Yoshi, let's go and pay him a visit."  
  
Yoshi wasn't going to argue, he was in the mood for a good fight with Bowser anyway.  
  
"Before we go, we better bash a few blocks and hopefully find a few power ups. When Koopa does something wrong, his castle is always full of his troops."  
  
Mario and Yoshi began to bash blocks. Yoshi loved to bash blocks. They managed to find a feather, a fireflower, and a frog suit.  
  
"I don't think a frog suit will be very handy" Mario said as he was about to throw it away.  
  
"Don't throw away" Yoshi said as he took the suit from Mario's hands.  
  
"Why would you want a frog suit, you can't even fit in one" Mario asked.  
  
"Yoshi have friend that loves to dress in frog suits in real world. Yoshi keep hold of frog suit, and give it to friend when we done." Yoshi said as he tucked the suit under his saddle.  
  
Mario looked at Yoshi strangely, but carried on bashing a few more blocks. But all he found was coins.  
  
"I'll keep the feather for an emergency, and use the fireflower now"  
  
Mario's body started to glow and flash as he held the fireflower up high. A surge of energy went through his body, and he soon had fire power.  
  
"Aah, I love it when that happens" Mario said as he hopped on Yoshi, and jumped down the warpipe that lead outside Bowser's castle.  
  
A few seconds later they came out of the other end of the pipe. Mario could see Bowser's castle ahead of him, and started walking towards it. It was very quiet, no bullet bills were attacking, no hammer brothers getting in their way, and most importantly, no bob-ombs at every corner.  
  
"This is easy" said Yoshi as they carried on walking towards the castle.  
  
"I see what you mean Yoshi, it seems a little too easy to me, Koopa must be up to something."  
  
Mario was expecting a surprise attack at any minute, but nothing happened. They got to the front door of the castle and saw a note on the door.  
  
"What's this?" Mario said as he began to read the note. "I am not in at the moment, so scram!" the note read.  
  
"Yoshi think it trick, Yoshi bet Koopa is in castle, Yoshi think we go inside."  
  
"Hold on Yoshi, maybe he isn't in the castle. Just look up there, the giant koopa sign on the castle isn't even flashing."  
  
They both looked up, and Mario was right, the gigantic koopa sign wasn't flashing like it always has been. If definitely looked like the castle was empty.  
  
"Yoshi still think it trick, we go inside castle anyway?" Yoshi asked.  
  
"Alright then Yoshi, we'll go inside, but remember, be careful. Even though Koopa might not be inside, his traps will still be working."  
  
Mario was about to break the door down, when all of a sudden he heard something coming from a warpipe just beside him.  
  
"Somebody or something is going to come out of that pipe any second now" Mario warned Yoshi.  
  
They both stepped back and waited to see what was going to arrive before they went inside the castle. Slowly but surely, Bowser came crawling out of the pipe dripping wet. Mario got a fireball ready to shoot at Bowser.  
  
"Hey what are you pests doing here, you are on Koopa property" Bowser shouted until he saw the fireball in Mario's hand. "Hey don't shoot don't shoot, I didn't mean it, you can walk on my property all you like."  
  
"We know what you are up to something Koopa, what has happened to all the fruit." Mario said as he raised his arm ready to fire.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about, can't you leave me alone for a change" Koopa replied.  
  
"Why Koopa all wet?" Yoshi asked  
  
"I've been swimming all the way back to my castle from Isle Delfino, because you ruined my rotten plans in Isle Delfino remember." Koopa shouted back.  
  
"So you haven't even been here then?" Mario asked as he lowered his arm.  
  
"I've only just arrived back from that stupid Delfino place, why else do you think I'm soaking wet. I've been swimming all the way back here. I know nothing about this fruit thing, and I am up to nothing. The only thing I am planning now is going back to my castle for a nice long nap. NOW LEAVE ME ALONE PLUMBSCUM."  
  
Bowser pushed Mario and Yoshi out the way and stormed into his castle before shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Somebody not happy" Yoshi giggled.  
  
"Koopa is always grumpy for weeks after I defeat him" Mario laughed. "But it still doesn't solve the missing fruit problem. Koopa hasn't even been here, so he wouldn't know anything about it. That means we are back at square one."  
  
Yoshi's stomach started to rumble.  
  
"Yoshi hungry, Yoshi need fruit soon"  
  
"Don't worry Yoshi, we'll find some soon" Mario replied as they started to walk back to the warpipe that lead them here.  
  
"Do Mario know where he going?"  
  
"Of course I do, the warpipe that leads back home is right behind this old bush."  
  
Mario parted the leaves to the bush, but found no warpipe.  
  
"Huh, I thought the warpipe was just here, I must have taken a wrong turn." Mario said as he started to walk in a different direction.  
  
"Ahah" Mario said as he saw a different bush. "This is the bush that has the warpipe behind it."  
  
Mario looked behind the bush, and still there was no warpipe.  
  
"Come on Mario, where warpipe that takes us out of here?"  
  
"Erm.I don't know Yoshi, I'm afraid I think were lost."  
  
"LOST!" Yoshi yelled as he began to shiver. "Me no like being lost, Yoshi is scared of lost."  
  
Mario and Yoshi started to try and find a way out of this miserable dark place. Bowser's land was full of lava pits, and underground tunnels. It smelt horrible and was a dangerous place to be in.  
  
"Mario, Mario, Yoshi smell something"  
  
Mario was about to check his armpits, but before he could, Yoshi ran off.  
  
"Hey come back Yoshi, I don't smell that bad do I?" Mario yelled as he started to chase Yoshi.  
  
"Come back here Yoshi, we must stick together."  
  
Yoshi ignored Mario and carried on running. Mario tried to keep up with Yoshi as best as he could. Yoshi then stopped, and bent down to pick up a piece of fruit.  
  
"Yoshi find fruit, Yoshi find fruit, look Mario look." Yoshi said jumping up and down with excitement.  
  
"Well done Yoshi, I knew your nose wouldn't fail us" Mario said with a smile.  
  
The fruit Yoshi found was right next to a long green warpipe.  
  
"The fruit must have come from inside that pipe. Do you know where that pipe leads?" Mario asked.  
  
"Yoshi no know" Yoshi replied as he ate the fruit. "Aaah, Yoshi needed that"  
  
"I wonder if the pipe will take us to more fruit."  
  
"Only one way to find out." Yoshi replied.  
  
Mario hopped on Yoshi again, and jumped down the long green pipe. What will they find the other end?  
  
~  
  
That was my 5th chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review as I would like to know how I'm getting on =) 


End file.
